


My Dear Lady

by AndOrZebra



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndOrZebra/pseuds/AndOrZebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four interactions that Janey and Athena shared during the pre-sequel, and one after. Athena POV. E rating only for the last chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Commencement

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, first post on here!  
> Okay so this is essentially 4 moments between Athena and Janey Springs that are set during the game. Then one after, yes you all know which one. All Athena's POV. This first chapter is kinda short, they will get longer!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> *They got hella long, sorry.

**Commencement**

 

Staggering through large metal doors and into sweet, sweet atmosphere, Athena doubled over with one hand gripping her knee and the other her gun. She took two deep breaths, and as her body moved further away from blacking out, her vision cleared enough for her to look around. She straightened, studying the cramped storage entrance of the blonde woman’s compound. It was austere with-

The woman.

Athena’s gaze focused as the blonde turned back around to check on her.

“All good?” she asked, all smiles, big arm gestures and voice coated by a thick Elpis accent. Athena nodded, and somehow, the blonde’s smile grew larger as she brushed the hair from her eyes. Athena took the chance to assess her. The woman had a height advantage, but was toned rather than muscular, seemingly friendly and unarmed.

Not a threat.

If she became one, Athena was confident she could easily take her.

“Nice to meet ya. I’m Janey Springs, junk dealer,” she punched one hand into the other to punctuate her statement. “Who’re you?”

Janey.

For some reason, having a name to put with the face, made Athena take a second look at the junker. Short blonde bangs hung over a headband and framed a grease-smeared face. She had high cheekbones, a defined jaw line and dark eyes with a piercing gaze that was barely masked by her optimistic demeanour. It suddenly occurred to Athena that Janey was probably what most people would consider attractive.

Said attractive person raised their eyebrows. Athena’s nostrils flared and she covered her slip-up by pretending to catch her breath.

“I’m Athena,” she stated, panting a few times for effect.

Janey bought it, or rather didn’t comment, and studied the assassin for a moment, her gaze slowly moving down Athena’s body and then quickly back up. Athena almost didn’t notice, still trying to process the confusing thoughts she’d just had.

Janey bit her lip, “Well hello,” she spoke in a voice that was definitely sultrier than it had been a moment ago. Athena shifted uncomfortably and stuck out her free hand for lack of a better idea. Her awkward, stiff fingers lined up to where Janey’s grey crop top ended and her stomach began.

Her pale, hard, scarred stomach.

Janey’s hand slipped into hers, calloused and warm. Athena drew in a sharp breath, quickly looking up to meet the junker’s eyes as their hands shook. There was a cheeky spark in those dark orbs. Athena felt as if she were a book, being easily read by the tall woman before her.

She pulled her hand away, throwing up her internal defences. Janey shrugged, unfazed, and began walking deeper into the compound- or home? Was this a home?

Janey called to Athena over her shoulder, waving for her to follow.

Athena proceeded warily.


	2. Complication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically some of Athena's thoughts and struggles on her friendship with Janey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I got excited and uploaded two chapters at once, so kill me.

**Complication**

 

Feet gracefully touching the ground, and gun settling in her hands, Athena blinked off the effects of fast-travel. Concordia’s presence instantly wrapped around her. She took in the familiar bright neon lights and years worth of litter, grime, and dirt. Then there were the ever-entertaining citizens of this odd city who finished the picture. 

“I’m gonna kill my best man.” 

Athena looked to her right and saw a man milling about the fast-travel. He wasn’t addressing her, just the universe in general it seemed. She pursed her lips and moved past him towards the stairs.

Climbing up and off the landing, she breathed in the stark smell of the space-port-turned-settlement. Athena tried not to think about how this place was starting to feel like a kind of ‘home-base’ for her as she ran around doing all kinds of missions for locals, alongside jobs for Jack. She tried even more not to think about _why_.

Safety? Recourses? Sure.

Bar? Bonus. 

Janey Springs?  Well.

While Athena had never been good at expressing nor dealing with her emotions and feelings, she was good enough at self-analysis to know she had a problem. She looked up from her boots and an enlarged version of Janey’s face stared back at her, with her band-aid covered nose and sweet, genuine smile…

God, she really needed to do something about this.

Steeling her resolve, Athena marched towards the Emporium’s entrance but uncharacteristic nervousness held her back. She settled for slow walk and with every step she thought over the events that had led her to this point. Janey’s persistence for one, though Athena supposed she’d never _explicitly_ asked the junker to stop hitting on her. To be honest she kind of liked it. 

She also liked how excited and grateful Janey was whenever she completed a task for her. How forgiving she was when Athena made a mistake or didn’t make the right choice. How reliable the junker was. How she always happy to talk over the problems Athena stumbled across in her travels, and usually had an idea or two on how to fix them.

Janey was a touchstone amongst the chaos that this moon heralded.

She was real. A true ally.

But lately things had changed, not on Janey’s end, no she’d always been obvious about her feelings. The junk dealer wore her heart on her sleeve, protecting it with smiles and laughter when Athena never reciprocated her invitations. The problem was it was becoming harder to stop herself from doing just that.

To not tell her that yeah, she’d love to go over to Moxxi’s and grab a drink, that she thought all of her scars were sexy, that she appreciated how honest and open she was and that she’s sorry she isn’t like that, that she sometimes thought of her in the middle of a fight, that she loves watching her tinker with things, that while she was always going to save Elpis and its people from Zarpedon, the motivation for doing so was scarily starting to focus on her.

These thoughts were like warning bells to Athena, because those kinds of feelings led down a path she couldn’t go. Not while on the job. Not while the burnt remains of the last time still haunted her.

She paused at the entrance to Janey’s office; the taller woman was turned away, looking out the window and into her workshop. Janey shifted her weight and Athena watched the movement of her lower back muscles as her hips changed angle. She swallowed and forced herself through the doorway, making her steps audible, contrary to her training.

Janey turned at the sound, customer face automatically falling over her features. Though as soon as she recognised Athena, the mask dropped and her eyes grew sharp and dark. Her gaze made Athena’s breath falter, then it was gone as fast as it had appeared. 

“Athena?” the blonde asked, her expression settling on seriousness.

“I-yes?” Athena’s eyebrows drew together in confusion.

“D’you reckon this scar makes me look more attractive?” Janey indicated the left side of her torso.

“Uh-” she fumbled. How is it that nothing catches her off guard in the battlefield, but socially she’s so easily stranded? Athena licked her lips, purposefully looking at Janey’s face. Don’t say yes, don’t say yes,  “I-um just…”

The tall junker laughed, cheeks pushing gently at her eyes. Though rather than humour stirring in those dark orbs, Athena saw understanding. ‘I know, I can wait,’ they seemed to say.  

Well that threw her. Completely. 

So should she tell her how she felt and explain why this, thing, can’t happen right now? Should she just not acknowledge it at all? She froze with indecision.

Janey's eyebrows pinched in concern, “Hey, are you-”

Athena opted for the easier choice; the one that involved less emotion.

“I just wanted to check on you and the uh, emporium, you know the last few laser strikes have been pretty bad,” she improvised, wincing as hurt flashed across Janey’s face.

The junker hid it quickly with an awkward smile, “Aw, that’s real nice of you, Athena. But ya know you coulda just ECHOed me, right?”

Athena noticed how subtly she had called her out, sounding curious rather than confrontational. Janey was way too good at reading people.

Athena tugged at her hood, “Yeah, well, I wanted to use the grinder anyway.” She frowned, retreating, “Glad you’re okay.”

She felt Janey’s gaze on her neck as she strode out of the office, straight past the grinder and out of the Emporium.  


	3. Consolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena has a slight internal crisis after Jack kills the three scientists she'd just saved.

**Consolation**

Athena didn’t know when she’d arrived back at the Emporium. She remembered Janey’s voice over ECHO as she began another mission on Helios just after...

The junker’s words had washed over her and put a kink the neat compartmentalisation she had going on as she tried to keep it all together.

She remembered how it had taken all she had to focus and get the mission done, the surge of panic that finally overwhelmed her as she turned in and received her payment, the run to the nearest fast-travel...

Then she was here, leaning against the storage lockers just inside the Emporium’s entrance, breathing ragged and teeth clenched. She hadn’t panicked like that since she was a child, in the first few weeks of training at Atlas. Something she’d learnt to control pretty damn fast.

So why now? Why-

Movement through the window to Janey’s office caught her eye and Athena pressed herself into the shadows as the junker stood up to stretch. She shut her eyes, starting a mantra she hadn’t used in years,

‘Contain. No pain. Contain. No pain. Contain. No pain.’ 

Her breathing slowed. Emotions were weak, and _that_ kind of breakdown was not something she was prepared to show Janey, or anyone for that matter. 

Athena slung her shotgun over her shoulder, straightened her armour and removed her hood. Though, as she pushed back her shoulders and strode towards Janey’s office, she knew she was barely in control. She could feel it in her muscles, feel it pushing up her throat. 

“Springs!” she burst out the second she stepped over the threshold.

The blonde’s head jerked up in surprise. Her hands rested on her desk over a pile of schematics. “Heya, Athena,” she paused, her casual smile morphing into concern instantly.

“Didn’t expect you to come ‘round so soon,” Janey said gently. She stepped out from behind the desk and leant against it, not breaching the space between them. Her demeanour was relaxed, as if she were dealing with a wild animal, trying not to scare it, her, off.

Athena focused, forcing her body to stay calm and not betray her. She cleared her throat and tried to tug at her hood, crossing her arms when she remembered it wasn’t there. Janey gave a small smile of encouragement.

“You said that we-that I could uh, talk to you, yesterday,” Athena reached behind herself to press the door seal, but her fingers only found air, “that you didn’t, um…”

“Like hearin’ you all sad,” Janey finished for her, “I know.”

The junker stepped forward.

Athena moved back, almost tripping.

“Uhm, you know, I think this was a bad idea,” she spurted, “I’ve got things to uh, shoot and-” As she turned, her armoured knee clanked against a metal hatch that hadn’t been there a moment ago. She paused in confusion.

“Athena, it’s fine,” the junker’s voice was calm and even. Athena glanced at her and noticed the small remote in her hand. Janey put it down on her desk and in one long-legged stride, was halfway across the room.

A moment passed.

Athena studied Janey’s face, the blonde’s expression was open and patient, as if she had already accepted whatever Athena had seen and done. No one had given her such a look in a very long time. The assassin had the sudden urge to tell her everything. She unfolded her arms, letting them hang limply by her sides, as her emotions took over her usual awkwardness.

“I’ve slaughtered hundreds of people, Springs, thousands maybe, innocents, children...and I never felt guilty about that, at least not till I killed my-” she broke off.

“It’s okay,” Janey said softly. Had Athena not been trying to prevent a breakdown, she would have laughed at that.

“I get a high off killing people, Janey, off watching them bleed and scream, I-” she pointed to herself to try and get the message across, her voice hard and almost clinical,“-this is what Atlas created, what the Crimson Lance refined. A monster.”

Janey nodded and took a step toward the assassin.

“So I defected, and at least then I could _choose_ who I was killing, who I was murdering for money, for the thrill.” Athena looked into Janey’s eyes, a mistake; her dark stare could read too deep. She looked away. “But yesterday I _saved_ those scientists up on Helios. I saved them and Jack he just-he killed them as if it were nothing.”

Anger and confusion raced through her blood.

“That wasn’t your fault, Athena.” The junker was now a foot away from her. Athena caught a waft of engine oil and could see the grease smeared across the puckered skin of Janey's neck. Their proximity, and the way her name had gently rolled off the blonde’s tongue made her pause.

As if waking from a dream, all that she had just revealed came crashing down and her sure speech failed, “Sure, but I-I don’t know why, I mean I’m just so-”

Her jumbled words froze in her mouth as Janey did the last thing Athena expected.

She hugged her. 

Athena’s breath hitched as the junker’s arms wrapped around her, the woman’s board shoulders accommodating her armour, allowing long fingers to ghost the back of the assassin’s ribs.

Athena hadn’t been hugged in, God knows, how many years. At first she had to resist the urge to draw her blade, unaccustomed to close contact. But then she realised Janey was speaking by her left ear, her eyes widened at the feeling. She tried to focus.

“…and whoever Jack kills is on his head, not yours. Ya can’t exactly knock him off; you kinda need him to save Elpis.” One of Janey’s hands settled on her lower back as Athena felt her body respond. Her gloved fingers cautiously moved to the blonde’s hips, resting there and not moving any further.

The embrace was, Athena supposed, intimate, but not sexual. It was...comforting? Athena was stiff, though after a moment, she leant forward enough to lightly rest her head against the fur of Janey’s jacket. She closed her eyes as Janey continued,

“You’re not a monster, Athena.” Her thumb swiped across Athena’s lower spine, “You’re a survivor.”

Athena’s heartbeat calmed at the words and she found herself back in control of her body, of her thoughts. Giving in to a strange urge, the assassin turned her head and pressed her nose against Janey’s long neck.

She breathed in.

And pulled away, breaking the moment.

Janey leapt back faster than Athena did, eyes worried and lanky arm rubbing her scarred neck. She cleared her throat, “Sorry, I shouldna done that, I just thought-”

“No, uh, it’s fine. Thank-Thank you, Janey.” Athena straightened herself and furiously tried not to blush. She pulled her hood back up and found she couldn’t look Janey in the eye. “You’re good at,” Athena waved between them, “this stuff.”

Janey seemed to regain her usual confidence the closer she moved back to her desk. She stood behind it, hands back on the schematics, just as they had been when Athena barged in. “Yeah, well. I’m, you know, always here to help,” Janey said with a sincere smile.

It was then that Athena knew she should have dealt with this thing between them earlier. She was in too deep.


	4. Conscience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena takes Janey up on that drink a little earlier than planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a forewarning, there is some course language in this chapter. Also it is quite a bit longer than the last 3, so be prepared! Rating will also be bumped up in the next chapter. ;) Enjoy!

**Conscience**

Wiping a chunk of flesh from her cheek, deadly calm came over Athena, and she strode with purpose to leave ‘Research & Development’. As she walked, she tried to ignore the pieces of eye that covered her armour and clothes, slimy and putrid. Athena couldn’t believe she’d just tried to bring that thing back to life for Jack, the man’s sanity was clearly slipping away.

Sure, she’d noticed the signs long ago just like Moxxi, Lilith and Roland, but their livelihoods didn’t depend on a contract like hers, on the money she was promised.

The weight of this fact felt heavy on her shoulders and it almost drowned out the knowledge that she’d just saved the whole moon. Did their number balance out against all the lives she’d taken? There were a lot of people on Elpis…Athena felt prompted to look around for a window, knowing there was a view of the moon from any floor on Helios, but she was closing in on the fast-travel and only dull metallic walls surrounded her. 

She shifted her focus to the Med and Ammo machines that glowed up ahead. Reaching the venders, Athena purchased a Rejuvenator from Nina’s and pulled the stopper off with her teeth in preparation to inject herself. Needle in one hand, she grabbed her ECHO device with the other and called for Springs.

Resting the ECHO on one of the fast-travel’s arms, Athena stabbed herself as the device dialled. The red contents of the Rejuvenator disappeared into her forearm with a hiss and she felt the aches and pains of the last few hours fade. The additional energy kick cleared her head and she began removing her dirty armour, knowing there were no threats in her vicinity. She’d killed practically everything on this floor. 

Storing away her shoulder-piece, Athena regretted that the stench would stay in her backpack for days. She continued however and just as she’d pulled her thigh armour from around her leg, Springs picked up, 

“Athena! You alright?” Her voice was rich and full, maybe something to do with her home having just been saved.

“Fine,” Athena grunted, tugging firmly to try and free her left calf from its metallic confines. She hadn’t meant to sound short.

Janey’s excited tone faded, making Athena wince, “Oh. Well, what can I do for ya?”

Athena steeled herself before replying as casually as she could manage, “Meet me at Moxxi’s in half an hour. I-uh, I’d like to take you up on that drink.”

To her surprise no outbursts or questions followed, there was a pause and Athena thought she heard an intake of breath, then,

“Okay.”

With a jerk, Athena finally managed to pry off her leg armour. It clattered to the floor and she didn’t pick it up, unsure about Janey’s response. But then she shrugged to herself; there was no going back now. She grabbed the ECHO and cleared her throat, “Right, I’ll…see you, I guess.” 

God, she needed to work on her conversation skills.

Athena ended the connection and finished cleaning herself as best she could, musing that she should change clothes before she met up with Janey. 

She slung her pack over her shoulders and selected Concordia in the fast-travel menu. Then, looking behind her, she shot a tork that had appeared in the distance as her body began to disintegrate.  

 

* * *

 

The music blared as Athena ascended the stairs into Moxxi’s. She had reservations about this place, considering its owner had semi-tried to kill her earlier in the day. However it was the only place on Elpis that served a decent drink and so Athena temporarily put her grudge aside.

As she climbed the last few steps, she adjusted her pack and tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of not having her armour on. She knew her fighting ability didn’t change whether she was wearing it or not, however she felt a strange self-consciousness dressed in her spare set of clothes. Said set was admittedly just as dirty as the ones she’d worn back on Helios, but at least they didn’t stink of ‘alien eye’.

Scanning the bar, Athena tugged her hood back, letting it fall into the rest of her scarf. Her eyes quickly found Janey seated at the bar, her blonde hair and scarred side unmistakable, even with her back turned. Athena approached with a natural stealth, not difficult considering the volume of the music, and smoothly slid into the seat next to the junker. She hooked her feet around the footrest of the stool, noting that Janey’s feet met the ground easily.

The blonde turned to her, eyes lighting up and grin splitting her face,

“Athena! Fricken hell you-aw, wait-” She cut her own greeting short, and Athena was left smiling awkwardly as Janey flagged down B4R-BOT. The claptrap swiftly wheeled over to them and the blonde ordered something she’d never heard of, and then looked to her expectantly. When Athena didn’t respond the junker laughed, “I promised you a drink, remember?”

The words froze in Athena’s mouth, unsure sure what to order. What was the custom when another person was paying? Did she order something cheaper, or slightly more expensive, or the same price? She blinked and managed to get out that she’d have whatever Janey was having.

Janey gave her a not-so-subtle wink as she gave B4R-BOT the cash and Athena avoided her eye while the claptrap completed their order. She looked around at the fellow patrons and tried to think of something to say, “So, uh-” 

She was interrupted as Janey stood up, taking the two glasses that had appeared on the tabletop in front of them. Well, that was fast. The junker offered one to Athena, amber liquid swirling, “As promised, my dear lady.”

Athena smiled briefly and took the glass, brushing Janey’s fingers accidentally. The junker didn’t seem to notice as she pointed over to one of the booths, “I saved us a spot.”

A mangled hunk of metal sat on the table she’d pointed to. Athena raised her eyebrows at the lanky woman. Janey simply smiled and placed a hand on the small of Athena’s back, encouraging her forward, “C’mon!” 

The hand dropped away as the she slipped off her stool and then reappeared as they walked up the stairs, fingers gracing around Athena’s hip as the assassin sat down. Athena wondered if the blonde had already had a few drinks, or if she just had no sense of personal space. Not that Athena was complaining, though she wasn’t used to it, she couldn’t deny how the warmth of Janey’s hand had felt, even through clothing.

Janey sat across from her, moving the hunk of metal aside, and lightly chinked her glass against Athena’s on the table. “Cheers,” she grinned, taking a gulp of the rich-yellow liquid. Following her lead, Athena picked hers up and sipped a decent amount, eyes widening as it raced down her throat.

Okay, a lot stronger than she’d expected.

She placed the half-empty glass back quickly and looked up at Janey, whose dark eyes seemed to be studying her. “What for?” she asked.

“Well for saving the whole bloody moon for one!” The blonde exclaimed with a laugh. Just as she was about to reply that it was nothing, the junker’s expression quickly shifted, eyes piercing and hand reaching toward Athena’s on the table, “Seriously though, Athena, I legit can’t thank you enough.”

There was a pause as her sincere words hung in the air, then she grinned again, pulling her hand back. Athena missed the touch.

“I mean ya pretty much saved _my_ life, along with everyone else’s!” 

Athena tucked her hair behind her ear, offering Janey a small smile, “Well, you essentially saved my life a week or so ago. I think we’re even.” 

She was surprised at the lack of ‘ums’ and ‘uhs’ that usually defined her speech when talking to the blonde. What the hell kind of alcohol did they drink here on Elpis? Athena glared at her drink, feeling her body relax as the yellow poison seeped into her system. Her thoughts were staying relatively in line so far though, no matter what her body chose to do. She was no lightweight, or so she thought.

But maybe this wasn’t such a good idea; technically she was still on the job and she didn’t want to complicate things by adding Janey into the equation. Athena traced the condensation of her glass and relented. She needed someone to talk before this whole vault thing and, if she were honest with herself, Janey had been in several of her equations for a while now anyway. 

She glanced up to see the junker staring at her lazily, cheek cupped in hand, supported by her long arm. Taken aback, Athena’s gaze flicked out the window.

Janey breathed out, “Sooo…what’s the problem?”

The assassin tensed, keeping her eye on the people milling about the spaceport, “Why do you ask that?”

Something in her pinched at the idea that Janey thought she only came to her to solve problems. Guiltily she realised on this occasion it was true. Her fingers tightened around her glass.

“Well you said you had a job to finish before we could-” Janey’s eyes widened. “I mean you’re here. Now. Rather than later-after…Shit. I mean I just assumed-” 

“No, you’re right.” Athena turned back to her, mildly amused at the blonde’s falter in speech, but mostly relieved at her deduction and the fact they were perhaps on a similar page about-

She cut the thought off, mortified at her own trail of thinking. 

This drink was insane.

Still, judging by her slip-up, at least Janey was being affected in a similar way. Speaking of which, the junker had taken another swig from her glass, possibly to hide her blush, and was in the process of taking off her jacket.

Janey cleared her throat, eyes looking to everywhere but Athena. “Go on then,” she encouraged as the furred collar slipped down her arms.

Athena’s stared at the new expanse of skin the neckline of Janey’s shirt revealed. Her gaze wandered over the dip running from the hollow of the junker’s throat and along her collarbone, smoothing out over her shoulder...

Athena tried to refocus, her thoughts quickly turning dark. “My contract with Jack didn’t finish with me shutting down the laser,” she began as Janey ultimately settled with one leg up on the seat, shin resting against the tabletop. 

After letting out a breath, the assassin continued, “He wants me to…help him take a Vault, here, on Elpis. Which is fine, I mean I’ve never vault-hunted before, and I wouldn’t mind the extra cash or loot. Its just…” 

She huffed and tucked a stray piece of dark, blue-tinted hair behind her ear. Athena hated indecisiveness; it wasn’t her nature and despite herself, she took another sip from her glass out of frustration. Janey rested her chin on her knee patiently.

“Moxxi and those two vault hunters tried to kill us up there today,” Athena finally spat out. “Well, Jack more specifically.”

Janey raised her eyebrows slightly, but said nothing and so she continued.

“And while it really pisses me off, I can-” she rolled the words around in her mouth for a moment before yielding, “I can see why.”

The woman across from her took a quiet sip of her drink, eyes never leaving Athena’s face. The assassin noted that the blonde’s glass was nearly empty. She tried to keep her thoughts on track.

“Jack, he’s…he thinks he’s doing the right thing, which I thought he was too, at first.” Athena laid her hands on the table and studied her palms. “I suppose I would have taken the contract even if he wasn’t, funny how desperate you get after living off skag meat for two weeks.” 

She heard Janey shift in her seat.

“…Uh, anyway. The man’s definitely not stable. The more power he’s acquired over the course of this mission, the less moral thought he’s applied to his decisions…to his orders for me.” Athena closed her hands into fists and laughed darkly, “What’s he going to do with whatever we find down in the Vault?”

Her fingernails dug into her palms and she scoffed, looking back out the window. It was getting dark. “I hate all this moral and ethics bullshit,” she ended in a defeated sigh.

A moment of silence passed between the two women and the sounds of the people and music around them filled the void. Eventually Athena heard Janey’s leg slip back under the table. Athena was surprised when one of the junker’s boots nudged hers, making her turn to the blonde.

“Athena,” Janey spoke with kind seriousness, slowly reaching forward to cover both of Athena’s fisted hands with her own, “I can’t tell ya what’s right or wrong, or good and bad, they’re decisions you have to make for yourself, that everyone has to make.” 

The junker smiled at her and there was such an understanding and honesty in her expression that Athena’s breath hitched.

Janey leaned across the table, eyes studying the assassin intently, “But if it helps, no matter what you choose to do, I’ll always be here for ya.” Her smile turned almost sheepish, and she began to sit back, “I mean, you could probs-”

It was then that Athena made a decision, whether it was the alcohol, or the insanity of her current situation, or a build up of something that’d simply chosen this moment to burst…probably a mixture of them all.

But for whatever reason, in that second, Athena’s brain made a choice,

Fuck it.

She leant forward over the table and, pulling Janey back towards her, crashed their lips together; effectively silencing whatever the blonde had been going to say. She felt Janey’s initial surprise in the stiffness of her body, though it quickly dissipated as the junker responded with a sigh, lips curving into a smile against Athena’s.

Moving gently against her, Janey’s lips were softer than she’d expected, and she tried to lean in further, suddenly craving more of, well, everything. Long fingers cupped her cheek as her grip on the Janey’s forearm tightened. While she enjoyed the tender way the junker was now kissing her back, it wasn’t what she needed.

So, just as Janey’s fingers were trailing around to her neck, Athena took the woman’s bottom lip between her teeth, tugging lightly. The barely contained moan Janey elicited was immensely satisfying, though before she had the chance to repeat the action, Athena felt the press of Janey’s tongue.

That was more like it. 

The kiss became heated, almost desperate, as they tasted and explored. Athena’s grip was bordering on possessive when she moved her hand up and around Janey’s shoulder and dug the fingers of her other into the blonde’s hair. As if she couldn’t bare the thought of letting go. The junker seemed to understand, moving her long torso further forward, making it easier for the assassin’s hands.

She wished there wasn’t a table between them.

Janey’s tongue was persistent and, when the junker began to play with the hair at the nape of her neck, Athena let out her first moan, deep and rough.

God, why hadn’t they done this before? 

Oh. Right.

Eyebrows rising, Athena broke away as suddenly as she had initiated, her breathing ragged and heart pounding.

“Holy shit,” she whispered, inches from Janey’s face, fingers still buried in her hair.

The junker’s eyes blinked open, her dark gaze filled with desire so intense Athena dropped her hands in surprise. She could feel the heat on her own cheeks as she retreated back into her seat, “I…uhhh. Uhm.”

Janey sat back slowly while Athena struggled to speak, a satisfied smile growing on her face.

“Uh, Janey, I just wanted…” Athena tried to explain, “Th-thank you for uhm…” she trailed off, not sure what she was saying.  

“I reckon I should be the one thanking you,” the junker threw in, biting her lip.

Swollen lip.

Athena’s heart skipped a beat.

“No, I meant, well, yes but-” she fumbled, standing up to move out of the booth.

“Hey, its okay,” Janey said, suddenly looking worried. She followed Athena’s lead and slid out of her seat, standing. Looking down at her, Janey reached for her hand and Athena let her take it. Her grip was gentle and reassuring.

The assassin let out a shaky breath.

“Thank you for listening. For everything,” she tried again, attempting to keep her tone even. She gestured over her shoulder, “I’m uh, going to go over to Nina’s to get this,” she pointed to their glasses, “out of my system and then I’ll go see about this Vault.”

Hurt flashed in Janey’s eyes, but her voice stayed casual as she spoke, “Okay. Ar-are you sure you don’t wanna…?”

She didn’t even need to say it.

Athena smiled, “I need to finish what I started.” She squeezed the junker’s warm hand, “But uh, afterwards, yeah-yes. Yes.” 

Janey seemed to relax at the promise. She smiled, “Alright. Don’t let DAHL take too much off ya in regeneration fees.” 

The assassin laughed, letting go of her hand, “I won’t.” She looked away and shrugged, “I’ll uh, let you know when it’s done.”

Springs walked with her down the stairs and out of Moxxi’s. They parted ways at the bottom, Athena giving Janey one more look before setting out toward Nina’s. The junker watched her till she disappeared inside, never looking back.


	5. Conclusion Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exhausted after her battle for the Vault, Athena instantly seeks out Janey, though not everything goes as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I had to split the last chapter into two because it was gonna be crazy long, so here's part one. 
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos and Comments! I really appreciate it. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Conclusion Part 1**

Numb.

That was how Athena felt.

Maybe a bit of confusion, pain, and guilt thrown in there too, but it was mostly an overwhelming numbness that defined the assassin’s journey out of the vault. What she’d seen, done, and that fucked-up thing, person, she’d helped create…

Her usually light and agile footsteps were heavy, and she practically dragged her boots along as she stumbled back to the fast-travel. She barely batted an eye at the Guardians who confronted her on the way, shooting and killing them in an autopilot state. 

As she neared the walkway leading to the venders, Athena slung the gun she held over her shoulder and pulled out her ECHO. Topping up on ammo, more out of routine than need, she sent an audio message to Springs, her voice tired and rough:

_“Serenity’s Waste."_

She moved on to quickly selling some loot she’d picked up, just to lighten her pack if anything.

God, she was tired.

* * *

 

Janey was already there as Athena’s body was pieced back together by the travel system. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she staggered towards the taller woman, glad that Janey was walking to meet her half-way.

“Heya, stranger,” the blonde spoke with a smile as they got closer. At a few meters apart however, Janey’s grin faded and concern pinched her eyebrows, “You look bloody cactus. Why’d ya wanna meet here-”

Ignoring the swaying of her vision and how weak her legs felt, Athena kept walking head on toward the blonde, too tired to reply. Janey looked as if she were opening her arms for a hug, it was getting hard to tell when everything was doubled. Ducking into her, Athena managed to reach around the back of her long legs, and pick up the blonde on her way toward the window. Janey didn’t struggle, merely grabbing onto Athena’s shoulders for balance. 

“Woah-hey, uh, Athena…?” Janey questioned from above.

The assassin was adjusting her grip around the junker’s thighs when her shins hit the low survey table. She placed the taller woman down onto it. Bathed in a warm red glow, Janey looked up at Athena, both worry and relief swirling in her eyes, not moving away, but not initiating anything either…waiting.

Standing between her legs, Athena watched the way the light played over the back of the junker’s hair, silhouetting her face and highlighting different streaks of blonde. Silence prevailed for the next few seconds.

Then, almost unconsciously, Athena’s weary hands cupped Janey’s jaw and she closed her eyes, remembering what had driven her on, past the exhaustion and pain she’d felt, was still feeling. The realisation she’d come across as she fought the Sentinel…

She’d fallen for her.

She’d fucking fallen for Janey Springs.

Hard.

“Athena,” Janey whispered her name, breath ghosting the assassin’s wrists.

Her eyes flickered open long enough to see the junker’s dark, slightly confused gaze. Steeling herself, she crossed the last few inches between them and kissed her. A sigh of relief escaping as her lips melded to Janey’s; soft, warm, and safe. 

Having reached its goal, Athena’s body gave out, knees buckling and shoulders sagging. She felt strong hands at her back and legs, preventing her from falling as she crumpled into the woman beneath her. 

After an ‘ompf’ and a laugh, Athena heard Janey say something along the lines of, “There she goes,” before blacking out.

* * *

 

Groggy and achy, Athena awoke to a view of Elpis that could only have been seen from Concordia. She stared across a double bed, out cracked windows and saw the sun setting. It registered dully that it’d been night when she’d last been awake, Janey had been there, how long had she slept-

Janey.

She sat up and instantly regretted it. Everything hurt.

Groaning, Athena looked down at herself. Scrapes and bruises stood out across the skin of her arms. This didn’t surprise her. What surprised her was the fact she could see the skin from the tips of her fingers all the way to her shoulders. She wasn’t wearing her own clothes.

With effort, she pushed back DAHL issue covers from her legs and noted her attire, blue tank and shorts, too big for her, still in her own bra and underwear though.

She slid her legs over the edge of the bed, bare feet touching the ground lightly, and spotted a couple of Rejuvenators on the bedside table. A note sat underneath them. Athena reached for the injectors, gritting her teeth, and read the scribble she knew to be Janey’s writing:

 

_Already gave you one; feel free to use up the rest!_

_\- Janey_

Athena didn’t hesitate to pull the stoppers off both needles and inject them at the same time. She watched her bruises and cuts fade as the red liquid disappeared into her thighs. Relieved, she placed the empty Rejuvenators back, and waited a moment, fingers gripping the edge of the mattress. The energy kick soon hit and she woke up for a second time, her mind clearer and eyelids no longer heavy. 

She stood and looked around the room, it was small, relatively plain with its worn DAHL furniture, and not as cluttered as Athena thought the junker’s home would have been. Not that she’d ever thought about Janey’s home, or bedroom…

Stretching tentatively, she became aware of a metal clinking and tapping coming from somewhere outside the room. Athena weaved her way past several ‘projects’ occupying the floor and made her way to the hallway. The smell of cooking caught her attention and her stomach twisted sharply, but she chose to follow the noise of metalworking.

Her feet were silent and she walked slowly, eventually led to a large workroom. Athena poked her head inside, hand wrapping around the doorframe, and spotted Janey near the middle of the room. The blonde was dressed in her usual blue/grey work pants, minus the large tool belt, and wore a grease-stained pink shirt, which matched the streak in her bangs. Some part of Athena was disappointed at the lack of toned stomach visible underneath her full-length top.

Shaking the thought and frowning at herself, she stepped into the room and saw Janey had pieces of her armour spread out on the table. The junker was standing with her red shoulder piece in hand, twisting a screwdriver into it. Another tool was held between her teeth. Athena took a few more steps and watched the hair fall over the junker’s face as she concentrated.

She cleared her throat. 

Janey’s head jerked up, sure hands not dropping anything, though the tool in her mouth fell from her lips, “Athena!” 

The blonde smiled at her and something pinched in the assassin’s chest. 

“Good to see you’re finally awake,” the junker said, placing the metal down as Athena arrived at the table. 

“How long was I asleep?” She noticed the roughness of her own voice, not having been used for-

“19 hours, ‘round about,” Janey informed her, picking up another piece of armour.

19 hours. That was a new record.

“When did you last sleep?” The junker asked, hands returning to her tinkering, eyes still meeting the assassin’s. 

Athena thought back.

“I guess, uh, not since I landed on Elpis?” she approximated.

Another new record.

Janey’s hands paused, her eyebrows lifting, “Seriously? That’s like two weeks ago! I mean, I heard Atlas had some kind of enhancement program, but I never thought-” 

Athena cut her off, “We’re not supposed to exceed a week,” she explained simply.

Looking across the table, she spotted some bits of armour in a separate pile and picked one up, her thigh piece. Her fingers traced over the line where a Guardian had sliced a two-inch deep opening. It was gone, metal joined back together smoothly.

“I was just fixing ‘em up for ya,” the junker spoke with a grin, though she rushed to add, “I haven’t moded ‘em or anything, I wouldn’t do that without asking.”

The assassin placed the piece back on the worktable, overwhelmed by Janey’s kindness, no one had done anything like this for her before.

“Janey, I, uh…Thanks,” she managed to get out, lips turning up in a small smile.

“No worries,” the junker replied sincerely.

Athena reached to tug at her scarf, turning the action into a neck rub when she remembered the material wasn’t there. She had to stop doing that. “Oh, and, um thanks for the Rejuvenators,” she cleared her throat, cursing how rough it still was, “and I guess I want to, uh, apologize for earlier, yesterday. I wasn’t in a normal, um…state of mind-”

Janey’s laugh cut her off.

The junker placed her free hand over Athena’s on the table, “Bloody hell, Athena, you were so out of it.”

A wave of embarrassment overcame the assassin.

“Ya know, for a moment I thought you were gonna ravish me right there on that table or something,” Janey’s laugh threatened to surface again.

Athena felt herself flush intensely. She didn't say anything.

The junker paused, “Oh my god…you were!” her eyes lit up, “Holy-”

“I need to shower!” Athena burst out.

The two stared at each other for a moment and the assassin watched as Janey processed what she’d said.

“Okay,” the junker replied, seeming to drop the matter, though that shit-eating grin was still clear on her face. “Bathroom’s the door at the end of the hall, your clothes are clean, but it’s almost dinner time anyway so you can keep the pyjamas if ya want. Oh, and I didn’t look or anything by the way,” she continued, indicating the loose clothing Athena was wearing.

The assassin gripped the hem of her tank in self-consciousness, a feeling that only seemed to appear when she was around the blonde. 

“I’ll finish here while you clean up,” the junker ended, smugness finally leaving her expression. 

Athena watched Janey’s grin fade when she stepped back and silently left the room, desperate to get her pounding heart under control.

* * *

 

An hour later, Athena was practically inhaling the food Janey put in front of her. She didn’t even think about table manners, they weren’t really something she’d ever had to worry about. Besides, Janey’s cooking tasted amazing, who knew you could do so much with just rations and Kraggon ribs.

The two women sat at a small table, which folded out from the wall; the assassin had to hand it to DAHL, they were efficient with space. Janey was still eating slowly through her first serve, while Athena was on her third and probably last. 

The junker had seemed more than happy to cook extra when the assassin’s stomach had rudely grumbled after she’d finished her first plate. “The only negative effect of enhancers,” she’d explained quickly. 

Janey had raised an eyebrow, giving Athena her own plate to finish. “You’ll have to tell me about all the positive effects,” she’d replied in a suggestive tone, getting up to cook them both another serving.

Forcing down a blush, Athena had continued with her food, answering the blonde’s questions about Vorago and the Vault, between mouthfuls.

It hadn’t taken long for Janey to finish prepping another round and so here they were, eating silently. Though it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, the junker chose to break it, “Hey listen, Athena, I wasn’t tryna to embarrass you before, in the workshop I mean,” she said. 

Athena looked up from her plate to see Janey put her utensils down, eyes apologetic.

“It’s just been ages since anyone’s acted that way with me…ya know?” she continued to explain with an unsure smile. “So, I’m sorry if I made you-”

Athena shook her head, “Its fine, Janey, I uh,” she tried to meet the junker’s dark gaze, but found it too difficult, “I’ve never really, done much of this, uhm, sort of thing before.” 

She forced herself to breathe, body tense and food forgotten, “There was someone, uh, just after I defected. I was still...trying to figure out who I was and she was understanding,” Athena finally looked to Janey’s face, “like you.”

The blonde smiled, urging the assassin on by gently nudging her socked foot against Athena’s bare one.   

“Anyway, before we managed to, um…get anywhere, she was killed by a bandit raiding party.” The assassin shrugged and looked away, trying to be careful of her grip on her plate, “She hadn’t signed for the Hyperion New-U network, hadn’t thought she’d ever need it. She was a scientist.” 

The plate cracked.

Janey’s foot disappeared and her hand pried Athena’s from the broken platter, palm slipping around the assassin’s knuckles and thumb resting under Athena’s.

“I’m sorry,” she said simply.

Athena breathed out, suddenly tired. She hadn’t ever learnt how to deal with these emotions; she’d learnt how to handle a blade and sadness exhausted her more than a swordfight.

She decided to get to the point.

“Thank you…but the reason we didn’t um…it, it was my fault. I had no idea how to express the way I felt and she was, she was so patient,” Athena squeezed Janey’s hand, trying to let her eyes show how she felt, “I don’t…want to make that mistake again." 

The junker smiled, expression full of empathy, and Athena remembered the blonde had been through something similar. What a pair they made.

“Well, I reckon you don’t have to worry about that, I mean look where we are!” Janey gestured between them with a grin.

Helping to push away the dark thoughts already. God, this woman was perceptive.

The junker stood and removed her fingers from the assassin’s grip, stacking their plates and cutlery; mindful of the one Athena had broken. The assassin moved after Janey as she walked to the bench, “Let me help with those.”

The blonde put the plates down next to the sink, “Nah all good," she waved Athena off, "dishes can wait," she said, opening the fridge to her left.

“Beer?” she offered, taking a bottle from a shelf in the door and popping its cap off.

“I-Yeah, sure,” the assassin smiled. Janey took another; passing her the open one. The blonde walked out through the open plan kitchen/lounge, making for the couch.

Twirling the cold beer in her hand for a second, Athena tucked her hair behind her ear, and followed.  


	6. Conclusion Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena and Janey "hang out".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a warning that this whole chapter is basically smut, read at your own pleasure, uh, I mean, discretion. ;) 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> (ps. This took soooo long to write, but it was a good exercise seeing as I haven't really written in fic format for a while, let alone written smut. So it's been a fun ride and I hope you all got something out of it! Tune in for more Athena/Janey fics in the future.)

**Conclusion Part 2**

With her back against the arm of the couch and toes dug into the gap between cushions, Athena swirled the beer in her half-empty bottle. She took another sip and watched as Janey placed her drink on the ground. The junker settled back into the old 3-seater and tucked her legs under herself, knees just touching the assassin’s feet. Her head came to rest in her hand, arm propped up on the back of the couch.

Athena’s eyes followed the sway of her hair as she pulled her headband off; blonde strands being pulled back and then falling into her face. Janey’s long fingers ran through the bangs, urging them to behave. The assassin smiled into the neck of her bottle as one pink streak of hair fell over the junker’s forehead in rebellion.

“So, what’s next for Elpis’s Great Gladiator?” Janey asked, tucking said strand away.

Athena cringed, “Please don’t call me that.”

Janey laughed, cheeks lifting and nose crinkling gently. 

“Whateva you say, mate,” the junker relented, knee brushing over Athena’s foot. “But seriously, you headed back to Pandora or…?”

The assassin didn’t miss the anxious undertone of her question. Athena took one last sip of beer and, placing the drink down, rested her hands on her bent legs. “I haven’t had time to think about it,” she said with a shrug. Janey’s eyes seemed to devour every word she spoke. “But…I don’t think I’ll be going back there for a while.”

She watched the junker contain herself, forearm dropping to lay along the spine of the couch

“So...you gonna stay in Concordia?”

Athena stared at the junker’s hand resting near her shoulder. She was tempted to reach out for it. “I, uh…” she looked back to Janey's face, previous thought dissolving away, “Yeah, probably, there’s a lot of opportunities for a merc around here.”

Janey smiled, apparently put at ease.

“I’m in no hurry to chase after Jack in any case,” Athena continued, giving a tired sigh, “I don’t think it’s my place to stop him now.”

The junker looked like she was about to say something when the lights suddenly went out. Athena stiffened.

She felt a hand on her knee.

“All good, just the port’s power curfew, it’s automated,” Janey assured the assassin as her eyes adjusted, “See?”

Athena concentrated and found she could make out the junker against the couch, barely. 

“Wait, lemme just,” the black blob of Janey fiddled with something on the wall and the lights rose enough for her to see the blonde’s features again. Her pupils were still as big as saucers, Athena supposed hers looked the same.

“Is it late, then?” she asked, trying to ignore how the lighting change had made her very aware of the taller woman’s jaw line, and the way her shirt dipped in the middle of her chest…

Janey nodded, “Probs close to midnight, the timing’s been kinda off lately.”

“Right,” the assassin spoke more quietly. 

A few minutes of silence passed as the two women rested in the dim. Athena's eyes drifted closed.

“Hey, Athena?” Janey asked softy, fingers slipping from her knee to around her calf.

“Yeah…?” the assassin’s eyes opened slowly, she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

“I just wanted to say…I’m glad you’re okay,” the junker spoke almost in a whisper, her head leaning against the couch now. 

Athena could swear she’d felt fingers grace the back of her knee at those last few words.

“Me too,” she replied. Silence returned for a moment before her eyes widened, “Oh, wait, I meant I’m glad _you’re_ okay. Uh, I mean, I guess I’m glad I’m okay as well, but-” 

Janey chuckled into the cushion.

Athena sighed and looked up at the roof, almost rolling her eyes at herself. “God, I’ve screwed up so many things in the last two weeks,” she admitted.

This caught the junker’s attention, “Like what?” she asked. 

The assassin laughed darkly, “I don’t know, maybe helping to create a crazy-powerful version of Jack, who now wants to take over the whole planet?”

Janey leant forward, both hands coming to rest on Athena’s shins, “He woulda done it with someone else’s help anyway,” she countered gently, fingers moving down one of Athena’s bare thighs.

Ignoring her, Athena continued, “I didn’t even take the Vault for _him_ , I wanted-” she gritted her teeth, “I wanted the loot for myself…and the glory.”

The junker persisted forward, stomach hovering above the assassin’s knees, hand on the couch by her hip, “It’s okay,” she assured.

Athena felt one of Janey’s legs against her own. She glanced back down and into those dark eyes. After a pause she let her leg fall, allowing the junker to pass. Athena found she had to look away as the blonde hovered above her.

Glaring at the ceiling again seemed to work. 

“I couldn’t even make the right choice with that stupid laser gun you modded for me,” she practically spat at the roof. “Sorry about tha-”

Her breath hitched when she felt Janey’s nose against her neck, “It’s okay,” the junker repeated, breath hot on the assassin’s skin, “you can get me another one.”

Athena could do nothing but stare at Janey’s back as the junker trailed upwards, lips close to her skin but never quite touching. It took all the assassin’s control not to react, though she couldn’t help her fingers from clamping around the woman's scarred hip, muscles shifting under her touch.

The junker finally met Athena’s eyes, lips parted. The assassin took a shaky breath. Janey smiled.

“Athena,” she whispered, calloused hand cupping her cheek, “the fact you can recognise your failures means you’re not gonna repeat ‘em. So give yaself a break.” 

The assassin’s thumb traced over Janey’s hipbone tentatively and she allowed herself to reflect the junker’s smile, “You’re too forgiving,” she breathed, eyes flicking to Janey’s mouth and back again.

Athena saw a spark in those orbs as the junker grinned. “Nah,” Janey stated, before closing the gap and kissing her.

The assassin responded immediately, her lips moulding easily to Janey’s and, after a few nose-bumps, their movements soon became natural. Slipping a hand around the back of Janey’s neck, Athena pulled her down so their torsos met. She heard the junker hum in approval and she revelled in the feeling of her weight on top of her.

They started out slow and sweet, simply indulging in each other’s presence, however the kiss quickly became heated and it wasn’t long before Athena felt the scrape of teeth around her lower lip. She couldn’t help moaning when Janey sucked there gently, her tongue running along the sensitive flesh.

There was that enthusiasm. 

Athena parted enough to let the blonde deepen the kiss, enjoying the taste, and the freedom she now had to let things progress as far as they wanted.

As Janey explored her mouth, Athena’s hands began to wander. Her fingers slipped under the junker’s shirt and spread out across her spine, traversing scarred flesh to arrive at smooth shoulder blades. She ran her tongue along the side of Janey’s, taking control for a moment as the junker drew their chests closer together. She hissed at the sensation.

God that felt good.

Janey suddenly broke away from her lips and began kissing along her jaw and down her neck, causing the assassin’s nails to dig into the woman’s broad shoulders.

“Janey…” she began, trailing off, not even sure where she’d been going. 

“Mmm-you know-I still-haven’t-” Janey spoke between kisses along Athena’s jugular, “thanked you-properly-for-shutting-” she reached the hollow of her throat, “down-that laser-and saving-us-all.” Janey nipped at her collarbone and the assassin groaned, overwhelmed by the signals her body was sending her, and frankly struggling to keep her hips from bucking.

She couldn’t believe she’d denied this for the last two weeks.

She dragged the junker’s face back to hers, kissing her roughly and gasping words between her lips, “You bought me-that-drink…”

Janey took advantage of her pause to deepen the kiss once more, tongue running along the roof of Athena’s mouth and fingers delving into her hair. The assassin felt one of the junker’s long legs shift over hers, knee settling near her hip, effectively straddling her thigh.

Janey began kissing her way toward the assassin’s ear, “I think you deserve-a bit more-than that, my dear lady,” she suggested, taking Athena’s earlobe between her teeth and rubbing the edge of her hip between the assassin’s legs.

Athena breathed in sharply, hips bucking against Janey’s thigh. “Fuh-hnn…” she controlled herself, opening her eyes when she felt no more movement.

Janey was looking down at her, expression smug, but eyes playful. 

Well, two could play at that game.

Before the junker could stop her, Athena pressed her lips to the woman's throat. She felt Janey’s breath falter as she tasted along the smooth skin. Hands moving to the woman’s hips, she inhaled her scent; machine oil…spices from dinner…and something else she couldn’t quite pin, but wanted more of none the less.

Athena ran her tongue back up to Janey’s ear experimentally. The junker moaned deeply.

Encouraged, Athena alternated between sucking and licking as she moved around to the other side of Janey’s throat. She heard the junker swear under her breath when her lips graced the edge of scarred flesh, clearly oversensitive. Athena smiled into the kisses she placed there. 

Athena found her confidence growing as her excitement did, and her thoughts rapidly slipped away as she simply let her body do what felt good, knowing she could trust the blonde.

“You know, Janey,” she whispered raggedly, lips following scars upward, “-I think I might want,” her teeth scraped Janey’s jaw, hand moving along her back to the edge of her pants, “-to thank _you,_ for all,” Athena slipped two fingers past the hem, “-the help you gave me,” she finally made it back to the junker’s lips, kissing her heatedly.

Athena followed the curve of the junker’s hip with her fingers, advancing into dangerous territory around her front, and teased the skin below her bellybutton. It rippled sharply under her touch, urging the assassin on. Athena’s other hand joined in the sudden effort to try and undo the button above Janey’s zipper.

As her fingers worked, Athena slipped her tongue back into Janey’s mouth, caressing everything she tasted, trying to express the feelings she couldn’t say out loud. She smiled into the kiss as her hands succeeded in their mission and moved onto the zipper-

She felt Janey’s lips disappear suddenly, “Athena…” the junker whispered huskily.

Athena opened her eyes, breath heavy, “Y-yeah?” she asked, seeing the desire in the junker’s gaze, her hands dropped away, “Are you alright?”

Janey nodded and the assassin felt long fingers grace her hipbone, “More than bloody alright,” the junker replied, thumb drawing circles, not moving any further. Her nose nudged Athena’s gently and the assassin had to stop herself from leaning up to recapture her lips, “Just wanna make sure you're alright…with this?”

That made Athena pause, her awkwardness rushing back as she was taken out of the moment. 

She found herself staring at the flush over Janey’s neck, “I, uhh…”

The junker laughed, seeming to sense her change in thoughts, and leant down to lightly press her lips to Athena’s. “It’s okay, just yes or no,” she breathed across the assassin’s skin.

Athena closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating on the feeling of Janey’s body above hers, the warmth of the legs that entrapped her thigh, the breasts that pressed against her own, the arm cradling her back, that fucking hand massaging her hip… 

She opened her eyes and looked up at Janey, “Yes,” she pulled the junker’s lips to hers, “God, yes,” she growled against them.

Janey responded with a new kind of enthusiasm as Athena’s hands tangled around her neck and in her hair. The kiss rapidly became hot and needy, and it was when the assassin’s thighs began lifting to meet the ones rubbing against her that she felt Janey suddenly pick her up.

Athena kissed down the neck exposed to her as they left the couch, her legs wrapping around the woman’s hips in approval, lips never leaving Janey’s skin as they crossed the room.

Halfway to the hall, Athena bit down where the junker’s neck met her shoulder, earning her a loud groan, and began sucking there, keen to leave a mark. Janey staggered into the hallway, slamming Athena’s back against the wall roughly. She felt the hands that had been holding her legs tighten and slide up under her shorts, gripping her ass.

Bold. Athena liked her style.

She passed her tongue over the skin she’d been abusing and rolled her hips into the junker to let her know.

Somehow, Janey remembered how to walk and Athena squeezed her legs in surprise when her back left the wall, lips withdrawing from Janey’s throat. The junker took the opportunity pull at Athena’s tank top, tugging it upwards as they stumbled down the hall.

Wriggling a little against Janey’s torso, Athena helped her remove the offending garment, lips crashing against the junker’s as soon as it was gone. However, she decided too much clothing still separated them and roughly pulled at Janey’s shirt as they entered the bedroom. Athena slid down from the junker’s hold and, working together, they were soon left in just their underwear, kisses continuing.

Janey toyed with Athena’s red sports bra before running her hands down the assassin’s sides, gripping her hips when Athena bit her lip a little harder than necessary.

Athena began to grow impatient, feeling her arousal increase by the second. 

Eager to gain control, she turned their bodies and kissed Janey over to the bed, taking pleasure in the way the junker’s body fitted against hers, even with their height difference. She tipped them over easily, making sure not to land too hard on top of Janey. The junker laughed before Athena silenced her with her lips.

Her mouth was ravenous as she straddled the blonde’s hips, wanting to taste and touch as much as she could. She moved along a scarred collarbone, splaying her hands over the woman’s stomach, before trailing down the valley of her chest. She heard Janey sigh as her breath ghosted along the edge of her bra, plain and black. Athena tried to undo it, struggling with the clasp until the woman sat up to give her better access.

Janey’s head fell to the crook of her neck while she swiftly removed the bra, hand instantly cupping one soft mound and giving a gentle squeeze, appreciating the weight in her fingers. Athena found she suddenly wanted to stop and savour this moment, still in disbelief that such a kind soul like Janey’s would even want to touch the darkness of her own.

She realised she didn’t want to just have sex with this woman; she wanted to make love to her. 

But these thoughts drifted away when the junker moaned, slender hands pulling Athena’s hips closer and demanding more. The assassin was happy to comply, grinding down hard, enjoying the friction and the feel of the junker’s tongue at her shoulder. She swiped her thumb over a hard nipple before leaning back quickly to pull her own bra over her head and urging the junker to lie back down.

However, just as they hit the mattress, Athena suddenly found their positions reversed when Janey rolled them over. “Hey wha…huhh…mm-”, her words of protest died as the junker’s mouth closed over her breast, teeth scraping the underside of her mound. The assassin’s hips bucked and she grasped at Janey’s hair, fingers tangling in blonde locks when the junker switched sides, tongue swirling and leaving a fiery trail.

Athena was like putty in the woman’s grasp. Her hips jerked again, craving touch, and she suddenly felt a thigh rubbing between her legs. “Shit…” she gasped at the feeling, muscles throbbing, “I wan-hnn-ted to-”

The junker’s lips cut her off, kissing her with a kind of sweetness that contrasted against the leg grinding down on her. Janey whispered into her ear, “Guests come first, mate,” before taking her lips once again, hand sliding down past her ribs, bellybutton, over scars of all shapes and sizes.

Athena gripped the blonde’s shoulders and deepened the kiss as Janey tugged at her underwear, she lifted herself up and the junker broke away to remove the red panties with both hands.

“Janey…” she urged as the junker slowly caressed her legs all the way down to her feet, tossing the undies to the side. The blonde crawled haltingly back up to her, eyes devouring everything they saw. 

“What?” the junker grinned, placing a palm over Athena's stomach, “A girl can’t enjoy the view?”

“Janey,” Athena spoke firmly, making sure to keep the plead out of her voice.

She felt fingers finally delve downward as Janey mumbled into her neck, “Alright, alright.”

Athena tipped her head back when the junker made it to her folds, fingers gliding easily over her wet arousal. She was caught between the sucking beneath her ear and the thumb that had just skirted over her clit.

Her breathing faltered.

After a minute of experimentation, Janey found a rhythm, palm rubbing over her in a wonderful friction, then fingers providing more direct stimulation, and then back to the palm again.

Athena’s legs fell open further as she relaxed into the pleasure, struggling to do anything with her hands beyond grip Janey’s hair. The junker’s tongue moved against her lips in time with the strokes of her hand, increasing in pace as the noises escaping from Athena’s mouth grew more frequent, her breaths turning into pants. 

She felt Janey’s fingers tease the rim of her entrance and she bucked her hips, groaning in annoyance when the digits withdrew. Lips that had been tasting along her jaw disappeared, prompting her to open her eyes. Janey was looking down at her, gaze dark and full of desire, blonde hair falling over her forehead. “All good?” she asked for permission huskily as Athena felt that pressure around her entrance again.

Seriously?

She lifted her hips, growling under her breath, “Yes! Fuck me, Ja-ahh-”

As soon as the ‘f’ had left her mouth the junker thrust two fingers into her. Athena gasped at the sensation, eyes drifting shut. Janey let her adjust before slowly moving deeper till her knuckles bumped against Athena’s lower lips.

“You’re real sexy, Athena,” she heard the junker whisper in her ear as she pulled out almost completely before slamming back into her, “by the way.” 

The assassin barely heard the words over her own loud groan. She felt Janey kissing her and she responded distractedly as the junker increased the speed of her thrusts. Long fingers hitting the sensitive spot inside her easily. Her walls clenched tight and it was Janey who moaned at this, digits curling up to hit the spot repeatedly and thumb moving back and forth over her clit.

“Bonzer,” the blonde whispered. Athena tried not to let the word distract her from stimulation she was feeling. Janey clearly knew her stuff and it made the assassin worry for a moment, knowing she hadn't had nearly the same amount of experience as most women her age.

But again, the junker's actions pushed all thinking aside and Athena felt the tension in her muscles build. Her hands balled into fists in Janey’s hair.

She began tilting her hips up to meet the junker’s movements, so wracked with pleasure she didn’t even notice when Janey’s lips left hers, or when the woman’s blonde hair slipped from her grasp.

So she was in no way prepared for a tongue to replace the fingers thrusting into her. Athena’s back arched up and her eyes flew open to see Janey’s head between her legs, the assassin’s toes curled and she had to stop herself from grinding against the hot, wet muscle passing over her entrance.

The woman’s tongue worked wonders as it moved in and out of her, rolling up against the ridges of her front wall, not quite reaching where she wanted, but making Athena’s hips buck none the less. Her arm reached out of its own volition to grasp Janey’s hair, pressing the junker’s face harder against her sex. 

Eventually, as the heat moving through her body became almost unbearable, Athena felt Janey switch to using fingers once again, thrusting fast and burying deep. The junker’s tongue began working on her clit, mouth sucking eagerly.

“H-guh-harder…” Athena managed to choke out, eyes fixed on the sight of Janey’s face against her, nose pressed to her pubic bone. She bit her lip when the junker lifted one of her legs over a scarred shoulder, changing angles and complying with her request, adding a third finger to assist.

Janey's movements slowed, becoming long and hard, hitting her g-spot over and over.

Athena felt a familiar tingling start at the tips of her toes and fingers, rushing toward her centre as Janey’s tongue swirled around her clit in time with her thrusts. The assassin’s breathing became shaky and her walls began to clench.

It was the junker’s eyes flicking up to meet her own that tipped Athena over, the woman’s gaze sultry and devious as she worked.

The leg over Janey’s shoulder pulled the woman forcefully against her as Athena came hard and fast. She almost ripped out a fistful of the blonde’s hair, groaning out Janey’s name roughly as the waves of pleasure rolled over her. Her head tilted back and her eyes closed while the junker continued to soothe her with fingers and tongue, easing her through the orgasm.

Gradually the rapid clenches relaxed into small tremors and Janey slipped out of her, lapping at her juices till Athena jerked away, too sensitive. Her breathing returned to normal, leg falling back onto the bed, and she opened her eyes to see Janey wiping her chin on the back of her arm, smiling ridiculously.

Athena propped herself up and pulled the junker toward her, kissing the blonde deeply and passionately, not caring about the taste. They stayed like that for a minute as Athena regained the strength and control of her muscles.

Courtesies and ‘thank yous’ over, the assassin placed a hand on Janey’s hip, turning the junker over easily.

Keen to get back to what she’d wanted to do from the start, Athena dragged down Janey’s underwear, the junker helping her by kicking them off, and straddled the lanky woman. Determined, she grabbed the hands reaching for her chest and pinned them above the blonde’s head.

“-thena,” Janey wriggled in complaint, but Athena’s hold was strong. She looked down at the woman under her. Grease smudged skin, toned stomach, heaving chest, tattooed arm, and burn scars that wrapped around the right side of her neck down to her thigh…Athena rocked her hips as she ran her hand up the woman’s side, relishing in her subtle curves, and the gasp she let out.

When her palm skirted Janey’s breast, and the junker strained against her hold with a loud groan, Athena was brought back to the point. Grinding down again she captured one erect nipple between her lips, sucking gently before adding teeth.

“Huu-Athena....” the blonde whispered desperately.

Smiling, the assassin let go of Janey’s hands and kissed her almost sweetly on the lips before suddenly nipping her ear. The junker’s hips rose in response as Athena began biting, sucking, and kissing her way all over Janey’s body, addicted to the taste and the deep moans coming from the woman’s throat.

The assassin was rough and aggressive, indulging in the strange desire to mark and declare the blonde as hers.

No protests came from Janey, the junker’s fingers scraping along Athena’s scalp and back, so the assassin continued her teasing and mapping for a few more minutes. However when her knee graced between Janey’s legs, and she felt the woman’s dripping arousal, she decided to change tactics.

Capturing the junker’s lips heatedly, she delved her hand into the wet folds of her sex, slipping a finger into her without warning. Janey swore under the assassin’s lips and Athena felt a long leg wrap around her hip.

She added another finger and watched with enthralment as the junker’s eyebrows pushed together, swollen lips parting to draw a sharp breath.

Athena paused only to take pleasure in the slick, hot sides of Janey’s entrance, before pulling back and thrusting into her. She struggled to find a rhythm, distracted by the moans coming from the junker and the feel of their chests brushing together as she moved.

Athena remembered something just as her fingers managed to locate the ridged spot that made Janey’s nails dig into her back.

She bent the leg not flung over her hip to gain better access, before murmuring against her lips, “Janey,” she spoke the name with as much affection as she could.

“Y-yeah…?” the junker gasped, not even opening her eyes. She tilted her head back when Athena pulled out to brush her palm over her clit.

“I just-” she added a third finger as she delved back in, teeth nipping at the junker’s bottom lip, “I think all-of your-mmm,” Janey’s hand had grasped her wrist, urging Athena to go faster while the blonde worked her clit herself, “all your scars-are-attractive- you’re mmm-beautiful.” She drove her hand particularly hard to punctuate the statement.

“Hnn,” Janey breathed, mouth turning up in a quick smile. Athena saw the expression get lost as their combined efforts brought her closer to the edge.

Athena felt the first clench around her fingers just as she found a sensitive spot to suck under the woman’s chin. Knowing what the signal indicated, Athena trailed down Janey’s throat and ignored her burning arm muscles to thrust harder.

The junker’s hips jerked erratically, matching her breathing, and Athena began curling her fingers to try and bring the woman to a finish. Surprisingly, it was the assassin’s voice that seemed to trigger her orgasm, Janey’s walls clenching tightly as Athena had growled a husky, “Come on,” into the crook of her neck.

Janey panted Athena’s name as she rode it out, the assassin still moving against her silky walls slowly, mouth encasing the tip of her scarred breast. Eventually the junker’s leg dropped away from her hip and Athena felt the tremors around her fingers lessen.

Janey’s long arms pulled the assassin’s face back up to hers, taking Athena’s lips in a lazy and satisfied kiss. 

The assassin gently pulled out and Janey’s hips lifted up at the loss, Athena broke off the kiss and raised an eyebrow at the flushed blonde below her.

“Please tell me this isn’t a 'one-time' thing?” Janey breathed, “’Cause that was like, amazing.”

Athena stared at her for a moment, studying the little crinkle of worry between the junker’s eyebrows. 

“Hell no it’s not,” she declared, kissing away the grin which had immediately flashed across Janey’s face.

The pair didn’t stay like that for long, both tired and content, and so they each took a turn to clean up in the bathroom before returning to bed. Athena had found another of Janey’s shirts on her way back, pulling it over her head and crawling under the covers after the junker. As soon as she’d laid her head down, Janey’s arm had wrapped around her waist, cheek coming to rest just above her heart.

Of course she’d be a cuddlier.

Not that Athena minded, pressing her lips to the top of the blonde's head, and placing her hand over the arm that entrapped her.

Looking down, the assassin was watching Janey’s eyes drift shut when something occurred to her.

“Janey,” she said as softly as she could. 

“Mm?” the junker’s arm tightened around her middle.

“Where the fuck did you get a double bed from?” she asked honestly, never having seen one the whole time she’d been on the moon.

Janey lifted her head slightly to look Athena dead in the eye, “Seriously, Athena, don’t ask.”

And she never did.


End file.
